Guys My Age
by ABeautifulMoth
Summary: Leo Valdez is a singer,and quite a famous one at that. Piper is his make up artist and manager,and she happens to bring along a fan the day of his concert,when they meet up for the concert outift. Leo seems to take a special interest in Jason,and the feeling is mutual. How will this turn out?


"Leo stared at himself in the mirror,putting his shoulders back,occasionally brushing away the hair from his eyes,sometimes bringing it from behind his ears. He couldn't figure out which hairstyle made him look the hottest,not that he wasn't hot either way. He pouted and turned away from the mirror,walking to his bed,and flopping down onto it,ruffling up his hair with his hands in frustration. He would never find a way to make his hair look as hot as his outfit! Okay,so maybe he's being a bit dramatic,but still!"Let's see..." He muttered to himself,sitting up and looking at his small,make up mirror. You know,the small circular kinds you use for eye and face make up? Anyways,he stared at the glass,and suddenly had an idea. Perking up,he went to get his phone,only remembering that his legs dangled off the floor from bed,when he landed on his face. Groaning,he sat up,pulling himself to his knees,and rubbing his nose. That had hurt,but it didn't seem to be enough to break. He turned his head to find his phone on the floor,no longer connected to the charger. Huh,it probably went down with Leo when he had his little "accident." He picked it up,and dialed his friend Piper,his plan foolproof. Maybe. There was three rings,before she answered it. "Yes,Leo? What do you want?" His clothing designer asked in a slightly exasperated tone. "You better not have ripped your shirt again,I'm not fixing it this time" she said. You see,Piper was the one that helped him pick out all his outfits for his concerts,and they always turned out really damn good. For example,what he's wearing now. Black skinny jeans,ripped from the thighs to the knees. Black,ankle length,lace up boots. And an orange,wide strap,tank top,that fell from one shoulder,and had a black design at the top that looked like ink spilling into the bright background. Yep ,it made him look fabulous,like he always is. Back to the conversation. "No no,I have an idea. I need you to help me with my hair and-" She cut him off. "Have your hairstylist do that,and what else do you want?" She asked him snappily . "Humph,you don't have to be so rude" he said with a fake sniff. He could practically feel her rolling her eyes through the phone. "And anyways,you do my hair much better,you always know what goes with my outfit! And also,if you must know,I want your help with my makeup to! Thanks,bye!" He said quickly,before hanging up the phone.

~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~

He heard the slamming of a car door,and looked out his window,seeing Piper walk up to his porch. He ran downstairs,and opened the front door,pulling her in. He was about to close it,when she stopped him,and pulled someone else into his house. The new person,was a blond,and a hella cute one at that. He was tall,and had tousled hair ,electric blue eyes,lightly tanned skin,and a scar at the corner of his lips. He stood nervously in front of Leo,looking down at him with a sort of lost puppy face. Which was slowly turning pink. "So,who's this Pipes?" He asked her curiously with a smirk. He could feel the eyes of that boy scanning him. Piper smiled and parted the boys arm reassuringly.

"This is Jason,a best friend of mine,and a big fan of yours" she told him,introducing the blond."Leo gave him a wild smile,and held out a hand for him to shake. "Well, hey Jason,nice to meet you. I'm Leo,though I guess you already know that since your a 'big' fan of mine." He said,wiggling his eyebrows,a smirk on his face,eyes scanning the other boys body. Jason took his hand,then froze and turned red. Piper smacked Leo on the arm,and gave him and incredulous look. "Don't say that,he has a big enough cru- I mean big enough obsession with your music that he might just pass out right here if that happened" She whispered harshly to him. "Yeah,yeah,whatever,though I wouldn't mind if he did that. You know,spread out in front of me." He teased,dodging another hit from Piper. She then sighed and took out her make up bag. "Okay,let's get started on this. Just the eyes,right?" She asked him,reaching over to his hair,and pushing some of it over to one side,combing it with her fingers to stay there. It was perfect,as it gave him that "Slighted vamp" look.

Leo nodded,and sat down on his couch,next to the blond who was red from the face to the ears from his second comment. He moved away from him slightly,giving Piper room to do her,sort of,job. She took out some liquid black eye liner on a felt tip,and underlined the bottom of his eyes,and slightly smudged it,before capping it. She then took out a sunset eye-shadow pallette. she grabbed the thin brush,and took some dark brown from it,before brushing it on his eyelids,near his eye lashes. Sort of like eye liner. She then dabbed it in a dark orange,and lined it onto of the dark brown,before finally choosing a slightly lighter orange,and adding that as the final touch. He felt fabulous. And hot. He then looked at the full body mirror in his living room,and stood up from the couch,strutting over to it. Yep,he definitely looked hot to,his nose piercing and dragon ear cuff,bringing out his eyes,giving them a slight,dark amber tint.He then turned to face the two other gawking at him,and walked to the front door,opening it,before looking over his shoulder with a questioning face. "Are you coming or not? I have a concert to get to." He asked,motioning to his bronze convertible. The two quickly got up,and rushed out the door as he closed it behind them,and locked it.

He then walked over to the car,stepped into the front seat,and started it. After making everyone,including himself,were buckled,he checked his mirrors,before pulling out of the driveway,and driving down the road. The trip was spent with Leo making horrible jokes,and being plain out annoying. After they got to the building where the concert was to be held,he parked the car,and handed the keys to Jason, winking at him as he did so. "Take care of these for me, will you? " He asked,ignoring Pipers glare. Jason nodded, and looked away, the red having faded. But now, there was just a faint pink. Leo grinned at him, and nodded his head. "Thanks buddy, I gotta go now. But thanks Piperrrrrr!" He yelled as he ran off to the building, having checked his watch, and finding himself almost late. The show was about to start, and he needed to get on stage. Piper turned to Jason, and told him to follow her, where they went backstage, beginning to set up the props for Leo's performance.

~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~

The crowds was cheering, the large room dark, lighting up as orange and red lit it up. There was a cloud of smoke, and clashing cymbols, before Leo appeared on stage, his grin dangerous. He then raised the microphone to his lips. "EYYY TEAM LEO, HOW WE DOING TONIGHT?! " The crowd cheered in reply, whistles and shout of "I love you!" Coming from his fans. He smiled at them,and he then began to sing, and the bass player began to strum _. "I haven't seen my ex since we broke up. Probably 'cause he didn't wanna grow up. Now I'm out and wearing something low-cut. 'Bout to get attention from a grownup"_ He then smirked, and played with the hem of his low cut skinny jeans,sliding his fingers into the top of his boxers, and tracing the lines, before p _opping the elastic,and beginning to sing again. "Cause you hold me like a woman(though I'm just a pretty boy). In a way I've never felt before. And it makes me wanna hold on. And it makes me wanna be all yours~"_

Stage flames then leaped up at his feet as he began to feel himself up, moving his hips side to side. _"Guys my_ a _ge don't know how to treat me. Don't know how to treat me, don't know how to treat me. Guys my age don't know how to touch me. Don't know how to love me good. Guys my age don't know how to keep me. Don't know how to keep me, don't know how to keep me."_

 _"Guys my age don't know how to touch me. Don't know how to love me good"_ At this last part, he thrusted his hips forward, wrapping his arms around his lower body, before taking off his shirt, and flipping his hair out of his eyes. The crowd went wild, screaming and cheering at the now shirtless male. He then stepped forward, sliding to the ground onto his knees, taking a fans chin in his hands, looking into their eyes as he sang.

 _"All he ever_ w _anted was to go down. What we supposed to do with all his friends around? (yeah) "Smoking weed, he'd never wanna leave the house. Got an empty cushion on that sofa now...HA_!"

He then let go of their chin, rising up fully, back on the stage.

" _Told him, "good luck with the next one" Maybe he'll be just as immature. Gotta thank him, he's the reasonad. That I'll find out what I'm looking for"_

He then grinned wickedly as flames flew up again, illuminating his face, as that grin turned into a feral smirk, his eyes locking onto someone in the crowd. That person, was a now bright red Jason, staring at him wide eyed. There was a gleam in his eyes, and he stared at the Latino lustfully. This time, Leo was the one to blush, as he quickly sang the next lyrics

" _Guys my age don't know how to treat me. Don't know how to treat me, don't know how to treat me. Guys my age don't know how to touch me. Don't know how to love me good. Guys my age don't know how to keep me. Don't_ _know how to keep me, don't know how to keep me. Guys my age don't know how to touch me. Don't know how to love me good"_

He blushed as he danced, feeling Jason's eyes burning into his body as he moved, twisting his hips as to put on a little show for the other,then turned his head, looking over his shoulder as he swayed to the beat of his music. What he saw, made his face blossom with red. Dark eyes, dialated pupils, messy hair, a lustful look, and a goddamn smirk so hot, it almost made him fall off the stage, before he caught himself, making it look like part of the act. He raised the microphone to his lips, and began singing the last line, before it came to the chorus.

" _So I'm never going back (never going back, never going back)" "No, I'm never going back (never going back, never going back)"_

The lights flickered, as the flames calmed. The spotlight was on him as strutted off the stage, winking and blowing kisses at any nearby fans as they seperated their large group to let him through. He stopped right infront of Jason, putting a hand against the well built hotties chest. em" _ooh, oh, oh~ oh ohhhh~"_ He then stood up on his toes, and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into the older boys mouth. Everyone around him went crazy, girls blushing and giggling, some crying. Some boys did the same, while others looked surprised. He then pulled away from Jason, turning and leaning against him as he sang,before whispering **"dance with me?"** At that question,Jason grabbed Leo by the waist, and began to feel him up, before taking his free hand, and spinning him, both dancing sensually with eachother as Leo sang the final lines.

 _"Guys my age don't know how to treat_

 _me. Don't know how to please me, don't know how to read me. Guys my age don't know how to touch me. Don't know how to love me good. Guys my age don't know how to tease me. Don't know how to leave me, don't know how to need me. Guys my age don't know how to touch me. Don't know how to love me good." "So I'm never going back. Don't know, don't know, don't know (don't know) (don't know) (don't know)"_

 _"No, I'm never going back.Don't know how to touch me, don't know how to love me good.So I'm never going back (never going back, never going back)No, I'm never going back (never going back, never going back)"_

After he sang the final lyrics,it all went dark as the fans screamed his name. "THANKS GUYS! YOU CAN ALL GET AUTOGRAPHS FROM THE MCSHIZZLE LATER AFTER I GET READY TO COME TO MY BOOTH!" He announced, before giving a slight gasp of surprise as Jason picked him up, and carried him out of the theatre. When they were out of the theatre, Jason took him backstage. Leo was then pushed against the wall, Jason grinding against him as he leaned in, and began to kiss him. The kiss was rough, and hot. Jason's tongue slid into Leo's mouth, pushing it against the other boys, before he pulled away, leaning in close to the younger ones ear. "Who do you think you are? Turning me on in public like that. I'm not the shy little fan you knew, and it's time I proved that" He growled into Leo's ear, grinning as he saw Leo shiver in arousal and the lust in the blonds voice. He licked up the shell of his ear, lightly nibbling on it, before trailing his lips to the Latinos neck. He began to suck on the spot between his collarbone, and shoulder blade,before biting down. Leo moaned, arching his back as Jason bit into his skin, drawing both blood, and pleasure from the boys body. They were about to continue, before Piper burst in with her phone, taking a picture of the two. She studied the picture, then nodded, sliding her phone into her pocket. "Come on you two, the fans are wondering where you are. It's time for autographs. " She said, hands on her hips, and a victorious smirk on her face, as the two quickly untangled from each other, and were about to walk out the door, before Leo grabbed a shirt and threw it on, making sure it covered his shoulder. We can't exactly have anyone seeing the mark Jason left, now can we?


End file.
